A love that was lost
by EternusAbyssus
Summary: Cloud can’t believe that Sephiroth is the enemy they are fighting. It seems like only yesterday that Sephiroth was laying in the same bed as Cloud….what happens when Cloud finally meets Sephiroth face to face after he burnt Cloud’s hometown to the ground?
1. Chapter 1

_Rating: NC-17_

_Summary: Cloud can't believe that Sephiroth is the enemy they are fighting. It seems like only yesterday that Sephiroth was laying in the same bed as Cloud….what happens when Cloud finally meets Sephiroth face to face after he burnt Cloud's hometown to the ground?_

_Author's Note: This is an AU obviously. It also contains relationships that involve two men. If you have a problem with that you shouldn't read this story. I do not own this characters and I'm not getting any profit from this story. I hope you enjoy it. _

**A love that was lost**

_**Chapter One:**_

_Cloud stood in the middle of the flames. Feeling their heat but at the same time not caring that it was there. His attention was focused on the figure standing in front of him. He watched as the silver hair was waving in a wind that Cloud couldn't feel. Cloud shivered as he searched Sephiroth's beautiful mako green eyes for a sign of the man he loved. But found nothing but a cold barrier. _

"_Why…?" It was only a whisper. But Cloud hoped that his question would reach Sephiroth's ears._

"_It's time for the humans to pay for what they did to my ancestors. You should feel lucky that your town was the first to repent." Sephiroth said and Cloud couldn't believe how monotone his voice sounded. Cloud couldn't believe how he never knew how close to insanity Sephiroth really was._

"_But…what about us..?" Cloud asked. Hating how insecure he felt. Hating how he would still be willing to be with Sephiroth after all the destruction he had caused. _

"_Us…? Was there ever anything between us? Everything that we shared was just something to pass my time. Did you really think you were ever worth my affections?" Sephiroth let out a laugh and that was all it took to snap Cloud out of whatever reverie he was in. He looked around and saw his home burning to the ground. An image of his mom popped into his mind and it finally stuck him that his family was dead. Sephiroth, the man he loved had killed his family and burnt down his home. Cloud saw red as he charged for Sephiroth pulling his blade out on his way. _

_Sephiroth easily dodged the attack and watched as Cloud stumbled past him and regained his balance. Cloud straightened back up and looked at Sephiroth and something in Sephiroth wavered when he saw the raw pain and rage in the eyes of Cloud. It didn't last long though as Cloud charged again Sephiroth blocked the counter attacked and Cloud went flying back and landing on the ground with a resounding thud._

_Cloud got back up and Sephiroth couldn't hold back the laughter._

"_You think you can beat me? You think that you can even lay a hand on me? I suggest you get out of here before you die with your town." _

_Cloud watched as Sephiroth rose off the ground and then he was gone. Just like that. Cloud sunk to his knees. His life was over. His family, home, friends…his lover…they were all gone. He had no where to go and even if he did…..what would be the point? There was no way he was going to go back to SOLDIER……_

_Cloud finally felt the heat from the fire. He stood back up and realized that he couldn't die here. He had to live….and get stronger. He had to avenge his family….his town….his self. He took a deep breath and started to run through the flames. Trying to ignore the pain that seared through him…_

Cloud awoke with a start and looked around. He relaxed as he realized it was a dream….a very vivid dream…a dream that had to yet again remind him of how messed up his life was. He got up and rubbed his eyes. He was in an Inn in Midgar and he had to leave today and continue his search for Sephiroth. It was two years since Niblehiem was burnt to the ground by Sephiroth and he was still searching for him. His next stop was Junon. He left the Inn, picked up some supplies….and then he was on his way.

About 3 miles outside of Midgar Cloud got aggravated. Something was nagging at him, something telling him he needed to be careful. Something telling him that if he saw Sephiroth again that he wouldn't be able to fight….that he would just be able to star. Cloud sighed, two years….two years and he still wasn't over him. Cloud felt the familiar tug of depression and shook his head. Now was not the time to feel sorry for him self. He had a long time ahead of him before he reached Junon….he needed to be ready.

Cloud looked at the sign that told him he was now in Junon. He took a deep breath. He could feel him. He knew Sephiroth was here. He knew that if he went into the city that his life would change. That he would meet him once again….and possibly be killed. He mentally readied himself and walked into the town and couldn't believe how tense he was. It wasn't like Sephiroth was going to come swooping down from the sky and attack him….he looked around and relaxed a little when he saw that it was just a regular town….people were walking around, there were shops, animals. Sephiroth was probably at the Shinra building in town. Cloud looked around until he saw the building and made his way toward it.

He walked into the building and couldn't believe how it looked like any other corporation. He walked up to the desk and tried not to feel out of place as the receptionist looked at him.

"Welcome to the Junon distract of Shinra. How may I help you today?" The lady asked and Cloud saw her hand move closer to the red security button.

"I'm here to see Sephiroth." Cloud stated simply and that was all it took. She hit the button and ran. Cloud cursed and ran toward the elevator. He was stopped by two security guards and quickly fought his way threw them. Once in the elevator he pushed the button for the top floor. Knowing that was where Sephiroth would be. Cloud cursed again when the elevator made no attempt to go anywhere and quickly ran out and found the stairs. He took a deep breath; he would have to run to the top floor…

He made his way quickly up, fighting guards along the way and realized that they were getting stronger the higher he got. Finally he burst through the doors of the top floor and after fighting a couple more guards he busted through the only set of double door that were on the top floor. It was a meeting room. With a long oval table and chairs placed around it. Cloud stopped in shock when he saw Sephiroth sitting on the chair facing the door with his feet propped up on the table.

Cloud watched as Sephiroth stood up and felt it all rush back to him. How Sephiroth smelled…how soft his beautiful hair felt under his hands. The doors slamming behind him brought Cloud out of his trance and he was once again looking into Sephiroth's cold eyes.

"I'm guessing you found me so you could try to kill me" Sephiroth stated and Cloud nodded.

"You know you are no match for me. I won't let you live like I did before."

"If I die you'll be with me." Cloud said and that is how the fight began.

After a couple of minutes Cloud was lying on the floor with blood coming out of his mouth and Sephiroth was standing a few feet away from him looking like he just got done with coffee.

"This is your last chance to leave Cloud…" Sephiroth said and Cloud stood up and felt the frustration build up.

"I don't understand why you are doing this Sephiroth. What happened in Niblehiem? What made you this monster! You took everything from me! I LOVED YOU!" Cloud attacked again, letting the anger boost his strength. Sephiroth dodged the attack and Cloud turned to face Sephiroth once again.

This time when Cloud looked in Sephiroth's eyes he saw something…

"I found what I truly was in Niblehiem….what my purpose in life is." Sephiroth stated and Cloud felt his shoulders sag.

"What? Your purpose in life is to be a monster…? The Sephiroth I knew would never believe such bullshit." Cloud said and Sephiroth laughed.

"The Sephiroth you knew is dead. He died when he found out he was nothing but someone's toy." Sephiroth attacked Cloud and Cloud fell to the ground. He quickly stood back up but knew that he was bleeding more. He looked at Sephiroth and took a deep breath.

"Please Sephiroth….you were never someone's toy……please…."

Cloud watched as Sephiroth charged and didn't even make an attempt to block. The full impact of Sephiroth's fist hit Cloud in the stomach and Cloud go to look once more into his x lover's eyes before he passed out.

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

_Rating: R_

_Summary: Cloud can't believe that Sephiroth is the enemy they are fighting. It seems like only yesterday that Sephiroth was laying in the same bed as Cloud….what happens when Cloud finally meets Sephiroth face to face after he burnt Cloud's hometown to the ground?_

_Author's Note: This is an AU. It also contains situations were two men are involved. I would suggest not reading it if you were against that. I also do not own these characters and I am making no profit off of this story. Now with that being said, thank you for the reviews! ;-). _

**A love that was lost**

_**Chapter Two:**_

Cloud woke up and to his dismay he felt his hands bound behind his back and his feet securely tied together. He opened his eyes to survey his surroundings and sighed. He was in a dark room and was tied to a chair. He tried to remember what had happened but could only remember the sorrowful empty look in Sephiroth's eyes. Cloud was sure he was probably on Shinra headquarters and he already felt the anticipation of pain coming. The only reason he was alive more than likely was because they wanted to torture information out of him.

The door opened and Cloud winced as the bright light flooded his senses. Finally the tall outline of Sephiroth appeared and Cloud sighed when the door shut again. A light turned on and Cloud jumped when he was looking directly into Sephiroth's eyes.

"Where am I?" Cloud asked and Sephiroth chuckled and stood back some.

"Don't you think I should be asking the questions? You are hardly in any position to object." Sephiroth said lazily and pulled up a chair that Cloud hadn't noticed.

"You know the training I've been through. No type of torture will force me to give you any information that would be helpful to Shinra." Cloud stated and never took his eyes off of Sephiroth's.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "I am no one's toy Cloud. I could care less about Shinra or any information they may want from you."

"Then where am I? And why am I tied up?" Cloud eye Sephiroth warily.

"You are at my house, I am not going to disclose the exact location. I'm sure you can understand my desire for privacy. And you are here because you won't listen to me without trying to fight." Sephiroth said the words so casually that Cloud felt the anger boiling up.

"If I can recall you didn't give me any reason to think that you weren't going to kill me if I stopped trying to kill you. Plus, you were in the Shinra building. And I'm fairly sure you stated that you were going to kill me." Cloud said, trying to remember everything. Trying his best not to fall for the trick that Sephiroth was surely trying to pull…

"I was there to resign from SOLDIER…shocking isn't it? And … what can I say. I'm one for dramatics. I wanted to see if you could really hurt me and I knew the only way I would is if you were out to kill….you couldn't by the way. You should've gotten way stronger before even thinking of fighting me." Sephiroth stated and Cloud scoffed.

"You are still your cocky self aren't you? I want you to untie me. I have nothing to say to you. I'll go and get stronger but I will be back. You ruined my life, don't think I'm going to forget that just because you resigned." Cloud said and he felt the heat of the flames around him like he was back at Niblehiem.

"You still hold me accountable for that? I obviously wasn't in my right mind. I had just found out that I was some monster created from Jenova. I felt as if I were just someone's pawn…which I was. I needed to break away from that, and in order to do that I felt as if I had to destroy the place I had found it out at. Niblehiem…I'm sorry that it also happened to be your hometown and family….but it's being rebuilt." Sephiroth said and tipped his chair back a little so he could lean back. A move that made him look so relaxed that Cloud's blood began to boil.

He broke free of his restraints and Sephiroth's chair fell over with him in it.

"It doesn't matter if they build an exact replica of that town Sephiroth. You took everything away from me. My family, the place I grew up in, my friends, and my heart! I suggest you let me go…..I don't want to look at your face anymore." Cloud said and was surprised when Sephiroth stood up slowly and looked at him with anger.

Sephiroth pushed Cloud against the wall hard and Cloud's vision swam when his head connected with the concrete. Cloud was also ashamed at the rock hard erection he had from the physical contact.

"I apologized, that is all I can do Cloud. You can take it or leave it. But you better face the fact right now that you are not going to be able to defeat me ever. And I can prove it in one simple move."

Cloud scoffed but found it cut short when Sephiroth's lips descended on his own. Cloud moaned into the kiss and couldn't believe how much he had missed it. Sephiroth pushed closer, letting his leg brush softly over Cloud's covered erection. Cloud moaned more and the kiss was broke and Cloud couldn't bring himself to look at Sephiroth in the face.

Sephiroth leaned in closer and put his mouth right next to Cloud's ear.

"I told you. At any time if I ever wanted to beat you in a fight, all I would have to do is that and you would be powerless." Cloud shivered as Sephiroth's breath brushed against his ear and moaned softly when Sephiroth licked it.

Sephiroth backed away and Cloud slumped a little and looked defeated.

"You're right. I can never win against you. I guess that is my mistake for ever loving you." Cloud finally looked at Sephiroth and then back down at the ground.

"That wasn't what I was tryin…"

"You've made your point Sephiroth! Let me go!" Cloud screamed and Sephiroth winced mentally.

"Fine, leave, but just know that I am always a step behind you Cloud. And that we will come face to face again. I refuse to lose you."

Before Cloud could respond his world went black again and he wondered where he would wake up next.

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
